Solo uno
by Aoshika October
Summary: Por curiosidad, solo iba a fumar uno y necesitaba que lo acompañara. ¿Porqué yo precisamente? -Porque eres el único que puede detenerme si quiero más. Zoro, Sanji. Nakamaship, Bromance, AU, One-shot.


_Me he retrasado en los tres fics que estoy escribiendo. Pero eso sí, esto quedó en un par de horas. No me comprendo._

_Siempre me ha gustado la relación de Zoro y Sanji, una amistad dura pero tan cercana que raya en la hermandad. De hecho me gusta mucho la relación que Zoro comparte con sus nakamas, especialmente nuestro amado cocinero, Luffy o Chopper. _

_Creo que me identifiqué a mí misma con Zoro aquí, bueno, siempre me identifico mucho con él (o al menos el Zoro que escribo tiene mucho de lo que yo quisiera ser), hasta cuando escribo ZoroxRobin, ._. nunca lo había pensado, pero es verdad. Bien, disculpen si quedó Ooc._

_Disc. One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-sama (*-*) yo solo tomé prestados a sus personajes para escribir esto._

_Espero que les guste._

_**Solo uno**_

_**One-shot**_

…

-Así que necesitas mi ayuda.

Zoro asintió y Sanji lo miró, levantando su única ceja visible sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

A la hora de salida de las clases Zoro lo había alcanzado en la calle, separándolo de un grupo de hermosas jóvenes que habían accedido a ser acompañadas por él hasta la parada del autobús. El marimo estúpido había sido tan insistente que Sanji accedió, únicamente porque no deseaba que las chicas se sintieran incómodas por tan desagradable presencia. Ahora estaban parados en una esquina y Sanji esperaba que Zoro se aclarara pronto las ideas porque lo único que él deseaba era irse pronto.

-Sonará estúpido, pero he estado pensando mucho y creo que necesito hacer algo.

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es ese algo y porqué es tan importante?- preguntó Sanji con cierta nota de sarcasmo. Por algún motivo, no podía darle demasiada importancia a algo que le estuviera pasando al marimo. Zoro normalmente se hubiera enojado por su actitud pero no lo hizo y al darse cuenta de esto Sanji se sorprendió pensando que quizás sí era algo realmente importante después de todo.

-Mira cejas, toda mi vida he hecho las cosas bien. Desde que mi maestro comenzó a ocuparse de mi he cumplido con mis entrenamientos, he venido a la escuela, no he reprobado, no voy a fiestas y aunque tomo, nunca me he emborrachado ni cometido ninguna estupidez. Nunca he escapado de casa y no me he metido en problemas, al menos ninguno de manera injustificada….

-De acuerdo, deja de divagar, estúpido, ve al grano. Has tenido una vida ejemplar, ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Quiero fumar un cigarrillo.

Sanji paró en seco al escuchar a Zoro pronunciar esa frase. Zoro quería fumar un cigarrillo.

-Bien, y una vez más lechuga andante, ¿eso qué jodidos tiene que ver conmigo?

Zoro suspiró y se recargó de brazos cruzados contra la tapia de la escuela. Sanji se quedó parado donde estaba.

-Solo quiero uno. Sería más que suficiente. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo bien y no sé si pueda detenerme en caso de que me agrade. No quiero volverme adicto al tabaco.

Sanji miro a Zoro con atención esta vez.

-No te vuelves adicto por un cigarrillo.

-Pero así se empieza.

-¿Y por qué precisamente yo?

-Porque eres la única persona que podría detenerme en caso de que quiera más.

Sanji suspiró y rodó los ojos. Si hubiera un contrato de amistad escrito y firmado entre ellos (si es que a la suya se le pudiera llamar amistad) seguramente este sería un punto estipulado como responsabilidad ineludible. O al menos así lo sintió por la gravedad en la expresión y en la voz de Zoro, aún más de lo habitual.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó ya algo fastidiado, sabiendo que Zoro no se iba a rendir.

-Quiero ir a algún lugar donde no haya mucha gente. Compraré una cajetilla. Yo fumaré uno y tú otro, nos deshacemos de los demás y olvidamos que sucedió.

Sanji respiró profundo antes de asentir.

Caminaron por la ciudad en silencio. Zoro se detuvo frente a una tienda.

-¿Cuáles debería comprar?

-Unos King Ground blancos. Son los más fáciles de fumar para empezar.

Mientras Zoro entraba en la tienda Sanji recordó que el primer cigarro que se había fumado en la vida había sido un King Ground blanco a la edad de 10 años.

En el Baratie, el restaurant de Zeff, su padre, los cocineros lo molestaban por ser tan pequeño y flaco, por sus continuos errores cuando apenas aprendía a cocinar y por ser tan vulnerable al alcohol. Eran gente de mar, curtidos por las malas aventuras y por las heridas de batalla. Ninguno de ellos sabía tratar con niños y habían empezado también muy niños con los vicios y la mala vida. Sanji se tomó como reto personal fumarse un cigarro frente a ellos para callarlos de una vez por todas y Zeff, conocedor de la necedad y cabezonería de su estúpida berenjena, no se lo impidió.

-Si conoces las consecuencias de tus actos y aun así quieres seguir adelante, hazlo, idiota- le había dicho la noche que el tema había salido a relucir-, si te vuelves un vicioso y mueres vomitando tus pulmones despedazados, solo piensa que fue tu gusto.

-¡Si tú aún no vomitas tu hígado después de tantos años de borrachera yo no vomitaré mis pulmones, viejo! ¡Solo obsérvame!

Como era de esperarse Sanji hizo lo que le vino en gana y aunque le ardía todo lo que podía arderle al fumarse su primer cigarro, caminó frente a los cocineros con resolución y simulando tranquilidad bastante bien.

Ganó su respeto pero el cigarro no le gustó demasiado. La curiosidad lo obligó a volver a probar y el segundo no estuvo mal.

Cuando llegó al quinto pensó haber perfeccionado la técnica.

En su peor época, a eso de los 15 o 16 años, Sanji se terminaba hasta dos cajetillas diarias. Fumaba en cualquier oportunidad y en cualquier parte que no fuera una cocina o la escuela. Apestaba a humo a donde llegara y Zeff lo corrió varias veces del restaurant porque aunque no llegaba fumando, el viejo estaba seguro de que terminaría por convertir en fumadores pasivos a todos solo con su aliento.

Sanji se peleó varias veces con él. No era un vicioso. Solo le gustaba el cigarro.

Reconsideró sus ideas la noche que le atacó una tos insoportable mientras dormía, al final de la cual escupió algo de sangre.

Gracias a su fortaleza fue disminuyendo las dosis diarias a base de simple voluntad, al punto de volverse el cigarrillo un gusto ocasional, algo para consentirse un poco.

Cuando estaba muy ocupado con una tarea o estudiando, por ejemplo, podía quedarse con el cigarro en la boca por horas sin acordarse de encenderlo. Cuando terminaba y se percataba de eso, lo encendía, lo fumaba con lentitud y gusto y luego se iba a dormir.

Amaba el cigarro, pero después de la terrorífica escena de su sangre en el suelo de su habitación (que tuvo que limpiar antes de que a su viejo se le ocurriera entrar a molestarlo por algo), había decidido dejarlo como algo que le causara placer, no algo de lo que dependiera su vida.

Y en ese momento llevaba en el bolsillo su cajetilla sin terminar de King Ground rojos, que eran mucho más fuertes que los blancos.

Cuando Zoro salió de la tienda ambos siguieron caminando y se dirigieron, como si hubieran estado de acuerdo desde un principio, hacia el muelle.

Ese día no había muchas personas, así que se sentaron a la orilla del entablado en el lugar más alejado que encontraron.

Había estado nublado desde mediodía y Sanji no hubiera podido decir qué hora era si alguien le hubiera preguntado. El agua de mar le daba al aire un regusto salado que se sentía hasta en la piel. Zoro se veía más serio de lo que Sanji hubiera podido esperar o desear.

Zoro sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo y un encendedor plateado que en seguida llamó la atención de Sanji. Se veía de buena calidad, pero decidió no comentárselo.

-Ahora dime cómo hago esto.

Le extendió a Sanji la cajetilla, él tomó un cigarro y lo acomodó en sus dedos. Zoro lo imitó.

-Bien. Póntelo en a boca así- fue acomodándose el cigarro en la boca- el lado del filtro arriba. Sí, la parte amarilla. Mientras dejas la flama en el otro extremo, lo aspiras para que encienda.

Zoro lo imitó, pero mientras el rubio no tuvo problemas para encender su cigarro Zoro se alejó en seguida del suyo. No tosió ni se quejó, pero se notó en seguida que no le había gustado.

-Trata de nuevo.

Zoro así lo hizo y el segundo intento fue mejor. Al tercero el cigarro encendió bien y Zoro pareció haberse hecho a la idea.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se habían terminado su respectivo cigarrillo y estaban aún sentados allí, como si esperaran algo.

-¿Y bien?

-No estuvo mal.

-¿Quieres otro?

-No realmente. No fue para tanto.

-Igual no pensaba dejarte fumar otro.

Se quedaron en silencio. La tarde estaba cayendo ya y aunque se sintió como una eternidad, Sanji sabía que no habían pasado más de media hora allí, quizás ni siquiera veinte minutos.

Pero él sabía que con Zoro uno nunca debía dar las cosas por sentado. Para cada una de sus acciones Zoro tenía algún motivo, y Sanji positivamente dudaba que únicamente estuviera cumpliendo un gusto, un capricho estúpido.

-Bien. Ahora explícame qué ha sido esto porque no creo que quisieras fumarte un cigarrillo por el simple hecho de romper un poco las reglas. No lo creo y no tengo razones para hacerlo.

Zoro se quedó en silencio. Su mirada estaba fija en el mar.

A Sanji se le ocurrió pensar que después de todo los miedos de su compañero no estaban justificados; él debía saberlo, Zoro simplemente no tenía una personalidad que pudiera llevarlo a la dependencia. Claro que era muy diferente hablar de alcohol que de tabaco, pero había algo en él que hacía que Sanji lo supiera. Zoro tenía demasiada voluntad. Zoro era demasiado fuerte para volverse adicto a algo, para depender, para aferrarse a algo.

En eso pensaba cuando Zoro miró hacia sus piernas, que colgaban del muelle. Sanji había cruzado las suyas en posición de loto.

-Mi maestro ha decidido hacer un viaje y debo ir con él. Si realmente quiero ser el mejor…debo empezar a moverme.

-¿Un viaje?

-Cuando terminemos el semestre. Y quizás no vuelva pronto. Tal vez nunca vuelva.

Sanji se quedó helado.

Por alguna razón la presencia del marimo en su vida era algo que daba por hecho. No estaba en su horizonte cercano que de pronto simplemente desapareciera.

Bueno, no sería de pronto. El semestre terminaba en dos meses más pero…

Pero…

-¿Y qué, marimo? ¿Te aplaudo?

-Siempre es bueno contar contigo, cejas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si es lo mejor para ti….para tu sueño, supongo que está bien. No te preocupes, nadie te va a extrañar.

Contrario a lo que Sanji pudiera haber esperado, Zoro soltó una risotada con buen humor.

-Tú fuiste el que preguntó y ahora actúas como si no te importara. Bien por ti.

Era él a quien parecía no importarle. Entonces Sanji lo confirmó; el marimo no era dependiente, el marimo no se aferraba a nada.

Zoro se puso de pie y contempló el mar por unos momentos. Miró la cajetilla en sus manos y se la dio a Sanji junto con el encendedor.

-No los voy a necesitar- aclaró- quédatelos.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sanji no se puso de pie. Solo lo observó.

Después de unos tortuosos segundos, el rubio al fin pudo darle voz a sus ideas.

-¡Eh, marimo!

-¡¿Qué quieres, ero-cook?!

-¡¿Te veo mañana en matemáticas?!

Zoro rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca que casi llega a ser sonrisa. Asintió y después de ondear su mano en despedida siguió caminando hasta perderse en la distancia.

Sanji se puso de pie y observó la cajetilla blanca y el encendedor en su mano izquierda. Con la derecha se sacó del bolsillo su cajetilla roja.

Tomó ambas cajetillas con la misma mano, tomó todo el impulso que pudo y mientras un tenue destello dorado del sol teñía el agua luego de una tarde nublada, lanzó ambas cajetillas casi llenas al mar.

Conservó el encendedor.

**Fin**.

_Todo esto surgió de una plática que tuve con mi amigo theONOFRE en el chat hace unos días. La idea se quedó estancada y hoy simplemente fluyó como el río. Gracias querido, me inspiraste ;)_

_Aunque el tema se desvió bastante al final. Bueh, la idea era bastante simple de hecho._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Saludos!_

_Aoshika_


End file.
